Apple Of My Sunreyes
by renxren
Summary: Do you like romance? Mystery? Seduction? Do you like words that weave like poetry before your eyes? Heck, do you like good grammar and a decent vocabulary? If you do, you came to the wrong place. This story is the dejected love-child of Twilight and the worst fan fiction you've (hopefully) never read. If you're an English teacher I suggest you turn back now
1. Chapter One: A spoonful Meeting

**_Apple of my Sunreyes_ : **_Chapter One: A Spoonful Meeting_

Hiya my name is spelt Sahscha but its pronounced "Sasha' and im a sixteen year old girl from Spoons whitch is a town in the lusty hills of America. I recently moved here when I was 15 and I live with my dad who actually isn't my dad. He 's my mother's cousin and together they had me sixteen years ago but I call him Dad in public and his real name in private, which is Cheese. I have a dog and my mother's eyes which are bright bright blue in the centre and red on the edges with spots of purple in them. My hair is a luscius golden obre with brown chocolate on the bottom and blonde at the top so I'm basically a bronde. His name is Jahcobbe.

I'm excited to to go to a new skool tomorrow but scared. I was kicked out of my other skool for delinquincybecause I beat up this chick who was mocking me for my extra ordinary eye colour. So I went home and made a voodoo doll and took it to shool the next day and shoved it down her stupied throat and thats why i was kicked out.

…but I am purposed to turn a new leaf at my new shcool. In the morning on my firts day I waked up and eat a whole unpeeled avacado and brush my teeth. I save the avadaco seed in my pocket to use later. I'm running late as usual and Cheese starts yelling at me saying:

"Sahscha get ready right now! you imbecil"!

…so I go get dressed. When I arrive at school later I am ewaring my farourite white halterneck tank top and baggie ripped boyfriend jeans (AN; Sachsa doesnt hav a boifren yet you pLEBS boyfrien jeans are a TIPE OF JEANS smh) and some sparkly loafer shoes from my grandmother which are family hair looms. I have beaded ancent braceletts from asia on my armsand you can see my tattoos which are ;

a star behind my ear

music symbols in flowers with snakes and diamonds on them on my ankle

a wheel of cheese above my buttcrack

My makeupp is perfect today (AAN: if you watch MKR, then toot toot trucken toot amirite). I have very full lips which are naturally bright red so I only need to put lip gloss on them and very long eyelashes. I blended and contoured my face so I have nice cheek bones and a delicate smoky eye look I am rocking today. I also have my Beats by Drey on and am listening to Baby by Justice Beiber (AN; if u dont no who Justin Beaver is then GET OUT lmao smh). I was always bullied for my good looks even though I try so hard to hide my beauty, so as I walk through the front gate of shool I take out the purple bedsheet that I always have in my backpack and wear it all over my body. The are eye holes on it and a breathing spout so I can breath.

I walk in and hope that no one wll notice me, griping my backpack handles nervously. People stop and stare as i walk in and start whispering I can hear them. "Look at that babe" they say. "She has such gorgeus eyes and sausage sizzling body" THEY SAY.

Because I am shy I cannot handle all the attention so I run to the bathroom to cry. I get lost on the way and my bedsheet flys of and flitters in the wind to the floor. Just as my beauty is reveeled I feel my stretchedout hands press agaisnt a irressiatably hand-some manchest. It is warm and I go to it instinktively and feel a pear of strong hairy arms envelope my terror. Instantly I feel calm, comfortable, peaceful, and at peace. A voice like chocolate fudge suger honey brownie says RIGHT in my ear:

"Why doth thou sweet angel fly t'ward me in such a flurry?"

I look up with cold tears in my eyes and see…

….HIM!1!

AN; K thnx guys for readin mah stuff, if u wanna know who the hotti is u gunna hafta wait for teh next chapter! thx mwah mwah prrr!


	2. Chapter Two: Fudging in Biology Part 1

**_Chapter Two:_** _Fudging in Biology_

Its the most attractin man i ever saw. I look up at him spell gassed as he releases me from his glorius brace. I glare into his pupils which are a bright fruity red and with brigth fluro green pear shapes in them and say to him

"Hello who are you" I say to him says to me back

"Doth thou ask swit angle from my dreams who thy art speaketh to? I am Phillip Cullen Croquembouche."

I back away slowly (AN: u have to apreciate a work of art from a distanst u no?) and gather in his full view. He is very tall like taller than Cheese and quite a delicious chunk as well. His skin is like bronze and his jawline a glacier in my livid soul; his is clean shaven but still very manly. He wears a soft cream T-shit over his mussels and tight ripped jeans and sneakers. It is hard to look at him without creaming myself.

Then I take off the bedsheet and see him as he gasps. His eyes and teeth light up and thats when I see it : a single sharp fang in his mouth, directly beneath his nose. It glitters in the rusty lights of the old shool, becoming me closer. It is insidious. Is he….

…before I can think of what letters I need to use to finish that sentence in the network of electric pulses and passions that are my head the bell rings and i have to go to class. I blusher and mutter my apologies at leaving and run to Bioligy. I think to myself; "It can't be! A creature that perfect with such an ominuss tooth? (AAN: …and impeccable dental hygiene?)

I stumble fumble my way to class. In it is the teacher, whose name is Mr Onion. He is attracting but not my type an considering I am a shool student we are fated never to be together. He intruduces me to the class and asks me to introduce myself.

"hello"

I say,

"My name is Sahscha D. Wheel, you may know my father. his name is Cheese Wheel and he is the highest-paid traffic cop in town. My interests are YA fic, cheese, avodacos and breaking the fifth wall. "

(AAN: You mean breaking the fourth wall, right?)

(AN: NO SHE MEANS THE 5FH WALL LMAO SMH)

So I say: "Wait, what is the fourth wall?Q!?"

(AAN: The barrier between you and me, thankfully.)

"WHY CANT I SEE IT"

(AN: LMFAO who even r u 'aan'? like, get ouuuttt dis my story smh)

(AAN: What? OK, fine. FINE. Take the dang story. I'm out.)

So I say "WTF LMAOSMH U PLEBBURGER" and go back to addressing the class.

After that I take my asigned seat and - oh my - my lab partner will be….

…PHLIP!1!


End file.
